


you hold my heart

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: a frame in time :)





	you hold my heart

Jude was especially tempted to do something nice for Zero's birthday. This is the first celebration to be made from when they moved to a new home.

*  
The first months were changeable. Although before coming out kiss, Zero was mostly hanging at Jude's apartment, but this was another story.

He no longer had where to go when they an argument. Maybe he could go to the hotel, but somebody would ask questions. Zero needed only a longer adjustment time. It was not a question of love, but this was a big change for both.

Now that's over, and the situation calmed down and settled. Jude gave him enough space when he wanted to be alone. And these moments with time became less and less.  
*

Zero seems to Jude hiding somewhere this day, but he does not want to be paranoid.   
He does not know anything about what Jude is preparing for. Jude is a little worried about Zero reaction. He knew he was unpredictable, but just because that was like him. Anything he wanted to do was do something nice for his man.

Zero has been more and more alone at home lately. Jude has always worked a lot and it was not strange to come home late. But it was odd that his excuses were even weird this days.  
One morning, Jude went first to work, and when Zero came, he saw by chance Jude and unknown man talking near arena.  
At one point, something was given to him, and Zero made the man's hand hold on Jude's hands longer than was necessary.  
Zero blood boil. He did not like what he felt. Jude return to the building. He did not even notice Zero watching him still standing by his car.

In the evening when Jude returns home, Zero is already asleep. While he is preparing for sleep, he thinks he'll do business later in the morning, to spend at least one morning together. But when he wakes up, Zero has already gone. He become worried now. Trying to find him during lunch, he thinks, maybe this is nothing.

But it seems that Zero still avoids him. Tomorrow's a birthday. What is it really going on?  
Jude comes early home and waits him with dinner. When he does not come, he moves away and watches TV, than asleeps. He woke up at some time of the night and went to look for him in the bedroom, and then realized he did not even come home.   
Jude is now really worried. Did not he leave him? What could he have done to let Zero leave him? This was still a painful point, and he still thought this was good enough to last.  
He called him and left the message a hundred times but still nothing. He sit still on the couch awake and uncertain, what should he do now?

In the morning it is said that there may have been misunderstandings and that every moment will appear. How is a Zero birthday suddenly become a disaster? And he just wanted the best. Maybe Zero somehow found out, and did not like the idea, so he did not know how to tell him. Jude is clear that his thoughts are completely incoherent.

He's so miserable he does not want to go to work either. If Zero does not want to answer, he will not pray. Besides, he did nothing to deserve it. Maybe he has worked a lot lately and did not spend enough time together, but this certainly was not the way.

It's almost midnight when it wakes up from noise in the kitchen. He went down and found Zero obviously drunk. He was looking for something on the fridge.  
"Happy Birthday" Jude sarcastically says standing on the doorstep.  
Zero laughs hysterically. "I'm sooooo happy. Who is he, Jude?" He murmur insubstantially.  
Jude hardly understands "Who?" asks angry.  
"I saw how you hold hands in front of the arena." Zero slams the fridge door and tries to open a bottle of water. Jude thinks of what he's talking about, and then remember Tomas, the boy who brought the gift he ordered for Zero's birthday. "We did not hold hands, Tomas brought me something. Are you jealous?" Jude looks at him with disbelief. He never did anything, nor would be to hurt him.  
Zero barely stands on his feet, but now he is less sure in what he imagined. Jude turned and walked out of the kitchen, so Zero thinks he would just leave him there. But Jude came back and gave him something "What is it?" Zero asks. "Just open" Jude is sad now.  
Zero sat down to not fall and open the box. He saw the clock he wanted as a child. He can not believe Jude remembered it. He looked at Jude with guilt and just whispered "Sorry" but Jude turned tired and went to bedroom without a word.

Zero is sitting alone in the kitchen. What was he doing? Jude never gave him a reason for jealousy. He was still drunk, and went under the shower to get together a bit. How he will make up for this?

When he climbs up to the bedroom, Jude seems to be asleep. They lie near him not touching him unhappy as ever in life. He no longer feels the nausea of alcohol, just because he has betrayed the only person he loved.

After some time Jude stretched out his hand and took his. Zero came close and embraced him from behind than nestle face in his neck and felt his heart slowly calm down.


End file.
